


Твоя злость убивает меня

by Danny_R



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Соулмейт!ау | Каждый раз, когда он злится на своего суженого, на плече у того появляются болезненные метки.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Твоя злость убивает меня

В детстве Геральта так хорошо убеждали, что у него не может быть суженой, что он поверил. Не сразу, но поверил. Так было легче.

О самой сути родственных душ Геральт знал немного, только основу: когда один из пары злился на другого, у того появлялись болезненные отметины на плече, которые никогда не заживали. Понятно, что это разумно — чтобы суженые разговаривали друг с другом, а не вымещали злобу. Так союз крепнет, наливается день ото дня, как здоровое дерево.

Так что Геральт совершенно не боялся злиться на других людей. Им от этого никакого вреда, а ему всё же легче. Лютик же вызывал раздражение регулярно. Такой уж он был, Лютик. Как только Геральт начинал думать, что общество Лютика ему приятно, этот несносный болван выдавал что-то такое, после чего злость вспыхивала костром, в который подул ветер.

Иногда Геральт жалел, что сорвался на друга, но то, как Лютик не реагировал на эти выпады и продолжал беззаботно щебетать о всякой ерунде, лишний раз доказывало, что всё в порядке.

В тот раз он всё же переборщил. Виной тому была, конечно, ссора с Йеннифэр, которая совершенно справедливо ненавидела его. Да, поступок был отвратительный, привязывать к себе человека магией омерзительно, но любовь к женщине и не на такое толкает. А Лютик же попался под горячую руку. Не смог вовремя промолчать, поддержать хотел, наверное.

Злость прошла быстро. Как сильный, но короткий ливень.

Потом Геральт вспоминал тот день. То, как Лютик предлагал сбежать вместе, как будто предвидел то, что было дальше. Наверное, он лучше понимал, к чему ведёт несчастливая любовь. У него-то в этом опыта было поболее. Тогда Геральт впервые задумался, кто был суженой Лютика. Наверняка красивая и знатная дама, которую он ещё не встретил. Ей повезло в какой-то степени — с незлобливым Лютиком её жемчужная кожа навсегда останется чистой.

С этими мыслями Геральт выпивал в таверне. Только эль начал туманить голову, как прямо перед его столом разверзся портал. Все горожане, отдыхавшие вокруг, мгновенно вскочили с криками и начали в панике разбегаться. Под крики «ведьма!» из портала вышла Йеннифэр.

Геральт фыркнул. Ох уж эта любовь ведьм к красивым появлениям. Но она и правда была красива: чёрные волны волос, колдовская сирень глаз, высокая грудь и крутые бёдра, чувственные губы. Только не о ней почему-то думалось в последнее время.

— Здравствуй, Геральт.

— Здравствуй, Йеннифэр.

Она села на скамью напротив Геральта.

— Пришла сказать тебе, что ты болван.

— Не сомневаюсь.

— Не спросишь «почему»?

— Уверен, ты сможешь найти тысячу причин.

Йеннифэр закатила глаза.

— Да, но есть только одна, по которой я бы не поленилась преодолеть всё это расстояние между ними.

Геральт смутно догадывался, что она не о стае, протянутых по всему Континенту от неё к ней и обратно.

— Одному человеку грозит опасность, — продолжила она. — Хотя мне наплевать на него по большому счету, я не желаю ему смерти.

— Лютик? — удивился Геральт.

— Он самый, твой драгоценный бард.

— И что же с ним? Очередной ревнивый муж обещает прирезать за не туда всунутую сардельку?

Йеннифэр выглядела физически измотанной от этого разговора.

— Какой же ты непроходимый кретин, Геральт. Я не понимаю, как ты до сих пор жив. Лютик умирает из-за тебя.

Геральт промолчал. Он всё ещё не понимал. Кто-то из его врагов добрался до Лютика?

— Хаос тебя дери, он твой суженый! — не выдержала она.

— Это невозможно. У меня не может быть суженого.

— А ещё у тебя не может быть чувств.

Геральт помотал головой.

— Я столько раз на него кричал, он не мог не сказать. Он говорит даже о том, что съел на завтрак и как после этого чувствует себя его желудок. Он не мог скрывать что-то такое.

Йеннифэр приподняла правую бровь.

— Ну, может быть, он не такой слабак, каким кажется.

Ладно, это было неважно. Даже если это была ловушка, он не мог её избежать.

— Где он?

— Он смог дойти только до первой деревни к югу от гор.

Йеннифэр грациозно поднялась.

— Нечестно с твоей стороны привязывать к себе любовью одного человека, когда сам любишь другого.

— Почему ты решила помочь?

— Потому что не могу не любить тебя и не могу не желать тебе счастья.

— Прости меня, если сможешь, — сказал Геральт, чувствуя, как слова царапают горло.

— Никогда не смогу.

Это было последнее, что она сказала перед тем, как войти в портал.

***

Геральт никогда не гнал Плотву так, как в те дни. Вот поэтому он считал, что лучше быть одному. Те, кто его любили, даже дорогая Плотвичка, только страдали из-за него. Так, как сейчас страдал Лютик в мелкой деревушке. И сколько раз он молча обматывал плечо повязками после очередной ссоры? Почему не сказал ни слова? 

Лютик обнаружился в доме у местного знахаря. Геральта там приняли с неохотой. Симптомы болезни Лютика были очевидны, а от встречи с разъяренным суженым могло стать только хуже. Но Геральт так распугал знахаря и всех его домашних, что очень быстро он остался наедине с больным. Он-то знал, что не собирается делать хуже.

Страдания от любви принято представлять красивыми, но в том, как выглядел Лютик не было ничего красивого, только животный, первородный ужас. Лицо его было серым, даже синеватым, с темными провалами глаз, мокрое от пота и слёз, с налипшими на лбу грязными волосами. Губы были обмётаны белым, вокруг глаз отпечатались дорожки слёз. Рубашка была вся насквозь в поту, повязка на плече пропиталась кровью. Время от времени он метался в горячке и говорил что-то на неизвестном Геральту языке, а может, это была просто тарабарщина.

Минут десять Геральт смотрел, не решаясь ничего сделать, даже за руку взять боялся. Тут появился знахарь.

— Он будет жить?

— От вас зависит.

— Что я должен сделать?

Он был готов на что угодно.

— Ничего. Быть рядом.

Геральт скупо кивнул. Он не собирался никуда уходить. Больше никогда.

Без еды и сна он просидел у постели Лютика два дня. На первый день Лютик перестал метаться, дыхание выровнялось. Казалось, он просто спит. На второй — пришёл в себя. Глаза были мутные, а внешний вид ничуть не лучше, чем когда Геральт только приехал. Но очнулся, черти его подери!

— Геральт?.. — Он выглядел удивленным. — Я умер?

— Нет.

Лютик нахмурился.

— Ты не Геральт?

— Нет, ты не умер.

Силы очень быстро оставили Лютика, и он упал обратно на подушки. Он снова как-то странно задышал, и Геральт подумал вызывать знахаря, но Лютик повернул голову и бросил на него обжигающий взгляд.

Геральт почувствовал, как на плече расходится кожа. Надо же, Лютик в первый раз по-настоящему на него злился. Даже тогда, с джином, разыгрывал спектакль. Это было больно, но в сравнение не шло с теми ранами, которые наносили монстры.

— Почему ты не сказал? — спросил Геральт.

Бледное лицо Лютика мгновенно ожесточилось от упоминания их связи.

— Ты ясно дал понять, что не сильно жалуешь мою компанию.

— Йеннифэр сказала, что я непроходимый кретин.

Лютик фыркнул. Плечо уже не так болело. Видимо, злиться долго он всё же действительно не умел.

— Не хочу в этом признаваться, но она права.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

— Желательно, чтобы не пытался больше меня убить… Знаешь, знахарь сказал, что обычно такого не случается. Наверное, всё происходит сильнее, потому что ты ведьмак.

Геральт нахмурился.

— Это лишний раз доказывает, что мне лучше держаться подальше.

— Только попробуй, и я убью тебя собственными руками.

Почему-то Геральт не сомневался, что у Лютика получилось бы.


End file.
